<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanted For Ruin by Applesoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696782">Wanted For Ruin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesoup/pseuds/Applesoup'>Applesoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alliances, Big brother Dream, Blood and Injury, Chance Meetings, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fundy and dream are engaged, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling dynamic, War, tags will be added as i go along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesoup/pseuds/Applesoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur and tommy are banished from La'manburg and an unexpected someone wants to form an alliance and brings backup to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy and Wilbur were running not looking back. Not now, not ever.</p><p>They ran as much as their legs could take them before they made it to an opening to a cave. As they entered they light some sticks on fire to make light to illuminate the cave. They walked for around ten minuets before before they had to stop if their tracks because of the ravine below them, they grinned at each other and quickly got to work on making a staircase down to make this their new home.</p><p>Hours after of hard work they finished the staircase and want back up to rest. The silence was comfortable except for that fact that there was a little tension in the air.</p><p>" Hey Wilbur," tommy almost whispered. " What...what are we gonna do now?" he asked choking on his words halfway through.</p><p>" I really don't know but we have to plan fast, if not we are going to run out of food and supplies." They both stared at the fire a little lost at what to do. For now all they could do was plan and wait. Both were sitting down relaxing until they heard a thud and some light cussing not far from here. Wilbur got up, sword ready in battle position inching closer to where the noise appeared from. As he got closer the person became more clear and his eyes widened at the vibrant green hoodie.</p><p>"Dream?" Wilbur asked in disbelief.</p><p>At the sound of his name the green hooded lad looked up. " Hey I got something to tell you its about-" He got interrupted halfway by tommy surprised squawk "WHAT IS HE DOIN HERE?!'' tommy asked in disbelief getting ready to fight. Wilbur put his hand up to motion tommy to settle down.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Wilbur questioned calmly but held a little but of anger in it.</p><p>"As I was saying before I am here to help I do not believe in jschlatt's morals and what he is trying to do to La'manburg so I want to form an alliance with you." </p><p>Wilbur and tommy look at each other with disbelief, pure shock written on their faces dream couldn't help but chuckle. " Tommy here this is for you," dream stated with seriousness in his voice " hopefully this is enough use it wisely.'' Tommy looked at him with distrust but opened it anyway. Tommy couldn't help but let his jaw drop in disbelief at the contents in the chest " Are you sure about this, this is your bow." tommy said with uncertainty lacing his voice. "Yes, I believe you should have it after all, I still have my netherite sword." He said as he patted his side where his sword laid sheathed. " Also I brought backup." he states as he points behind him to the appearing figure. </p><p>All the two can do is stare in disbelief at the figure got closer to where they could see the person better. Technoblade walked up standing next to dream with an axe at his side. They have the best pvp players on their side. They couldn't help but grin crazy at each other as soon as they realize they are not alone. " oh yeah another person should be arriving soon" Just as dream said that footsteps could be heard getting closer once the figure was noticeable Tommy jumped up eyes getting watery. Once tubbo made eyes contact with tommy he ran right at tommy wanting to hug his bestfriend, what surprised everyone was that tommy hugged back and hid his face in the crook of tubbos neck. "I was so worried!!!"  tommy pulled away to check tubbo over for injuries, once clear he relaxed and sat back down.</p><p>Tubbo walked over and sat down next to dream. Dream in exchange ruffled tubbos hair and put his arm around tubbos shoulder in a semi protective manner. Tubbo didn't even glance at dream as if this was normal and started talking. " I was informed by dream to come here when the coast was clear because of important matters." Dream just chucked and stood up " Wilbur is going to be in charge of how everything is going to work, I am going to be in the shadows trying to gather as much info as I can and tubbo is going to be a spy on the inside, I will be watching over tubbo in case anything happens and I will need to intervene I will also come here and help you guys when I can which will usually be at night." </p><p>Dream sat back down and Wilbur took the lead. " Okay so techno, you will be in charge of getting food resources and can build a potato farm if you want," at this techno's eyes sparkled. Wilbur then turned to tommy " you will be in charge of expanding the ravine and making it into a livable area for us, I of course I will be helping as well as collecting resources to build." Wilbur stated " Is everyone clear on their roles?''</p><p>Everyone nodded " I am going to have to bring tubbo back now since people would start getting suspicious, ill be back in a bit." Everyone else hummed agreement and started getting to work on making this their future home.</p><p>Dream and tubbo made it back to La'manburg or how jschlatt calls it 'manburg. Heading down the path they usually would towards dreams house since he does not trust tubbo in the house he was previously in because of certain circumstances. As they start walking up the path to the door the both hear a voice they both despised, " And where were you earlier" jschlatt askes while unsheathing a sword. Tubbos eyes widen and dream semi glares to not look as suspicious.(even though no one can see past his mask)</p><p>Dream whispers to tubbo " I want you to run inside grab as much supplies as you can, run back to the base and don't look back." Dream hating to see their plan already ruined so quickly has to compromise to get at least one of them out safe. Tubbos is frozen for a few seconds ''NOW!!!'' dream screams in desperation as he unsheathed his sword. When he sees tubbo run in he relaxes just a little bit. " Your really going to do this?" Jschlatt asked disbelief clear in his voice. " If that's what it takes to protect him then yes" dream states in a matter of fact voice.</p><p>" Are you sure about that?" Another voice enters the conversation. Dream looks up and his eyes wider at the sight of George with a bow in hand ready to fire. He just glares at George " Yes I am..." dream says with a little venom remembering when he asked George to join and he declined.</p><p>Tubbo hears the conversation and another voice eyes widening. <em>Is he really going to take on two people just for my sake to escape.</em> He hesitate at first but remembers what dream says and starts to pack as quick as he can making sure to have a good amount of medical equipment just in case. Once he makes sure he grabbed as much as he could he makes a run for it at the back door, doesn't look back nor stop <em>I have to do this much at least for dream</em> he thinks with tears welling up in his eyes as he continues to run.</p><p>Dream enters his fighting stance ready to fight and buy as much time as he can. Without thinking he charges as jschlatt to catch him off guard . Jschlatt barely dodges but manages, dream just glares and drop kicks him. Jschlatt's eyes closes his eyes preparing for the worst but just hears a grunt of pain and weight lifted off of him. He looks up and sees an arrow impaled in dreams left shoulder. Dream pays no mind to it and rips it out blood seeping through his hoodie.</p><p>Dream goes to attack George, his eyes widen since his specialty is long distance combat, he manages to dodge a swing but not fully a small cut resigns on his cheek bleeding out a little before he can recover dream speeds over to attack again but is stopped by a sudden pain in his thigh. He looks down to see that Jschlatt stabbed him just as he was about to attack when Jschlatt pulls it out he cant help but scream in pain. Before he can even think he has to retreat. </p><p>He throws and ender pearl in the opposite direction of the base. He looks back one last time at George who he though would be on his side before turning around and disappearing.</p><p>When teleported to some random area he collapses. He leans on the nearest tree for support before cutting his hoodie by the shoulder into two pieces to wrap around his shoulder and thigh before making his trek to base.</p><p>Tubbo's running to base faster once he is familiar with his surrounding and burst through looking for the nearest person possible which happens to be tommy. He runs to him out of breath tommy looking really confused "Wait why are you here, and where's dream?" When tommy brings up dreams name his eyes start to water. " Dream stayed back to protect me while I got supplies and ran! They got suspicious of me so dream told me to go while he held them off!!!" Tubbo says frantically " We need to prepare for when he gets back he could be injured for all we know!" He says with realization, throwing the bag on the ground taking out all the supplies he got from dreams house. (mostly weapons, armor, and medical supplies) He starts making a station just in case and it is done quickly with tommys help. Now they just have to wait. Tommy went to inform Wilbur and Techno while tubbo waited....</p><p>Dream was panting by the time he was near the base. Fatigue hitting him hard with his injuries. He had to continue incase anyone was watching. He made it towards the entrance of the cave his steps sluggish he almost fell until he felt someone support him he looked up and saw Wilbur. He gave a reassuring smile to him as he helped him walk and placed him on a bed. <em>Heh they are quick already  getting supplies </em>He thought then groaned when placed down.</p><p>He looked to his left and saw tubbo with worry filled eyes. He chuckled before ruffling tubbos hair. " You did good tubbo." Dream said with a warm smile.</p><p>Tubbo teared up and hugged dream. Dream rubbed his back soothingly. Dream let out a groan in pain. When tubbo heard that he backed away quickly. " I'm so sorry!!!" Tubbo said frantically.</p><p>"Its fine does anyone know how to do stitches?" dream asked, no one said anything so he took that as his answer " Guess I'm doing his" He winced at just thinking about it.</p><p>" I could try." Tubbo said in worry for dream. " No its fine, no knowledge would do more harm then good." He gave a semi reassuring smile not sure if it was for them or for him at this point. Everyone gave him a sympatric look at having to do the stitches himself with no anesthetic to numb it. </p><p>He sighed and prepared for the long night......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy comments and criticism are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Slight blood warning in beginning~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am going to need one of you to fetch me what you have; stitches, needle, and string." I added, settling myself up on the bed, my body quivering with fear and anticipation. </p><p>Tommy and Techno glanced at each other worriedly before searching for the said requirements.</p><p>While they looked, I carefully cut my pant leg with the tip of my sword. Blood was still seeping through the pant leg, coating my palms in the vibrant liquid.</p><p>I removed my hoodie and and poured water on it, pressing it down on my leg. I glared at the ceiling of the cave, heart thumping in my ears. A low whimper escaped my lips as I had to put more pressure on it. My head buzzed with static as I paused, fatigue starting to hit me. I catch my breath before continuing.</p><p>I flinched as something took my hand. To my side was Tubbo. He was holding onto my hands, not caring if my skin was stained with blood.</p><p>" I'm here," Tubbo told comfortably.</p><p>I nodded tiredly before removing the jacket and placing it on the arrow wound in my shoulder. I cursed lightly as I put more pressure on my shoulder, pain coursed itself around my body, aching every inch. I squeezed tubbo's hand to the point I thought it would break. A sigh of relief escaped my body as soon as I removed the pressure from the open wound. I felt tubbo rubbing soothing circles on my back. I thanked him for the gesture with a small smile, leaning forward in exhaustion.</p><p>"We're back, are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p>I weakly peered up meeting tommy's eyes. " I have too I am not much use with a hole in my thigh and shoulder, am I?" Wiping the sweat that dripped from my face. Tommy's eyes show understanding as he hands me the med-kit. I glare at the needle, already feeling the metal puncturing through my flesh. Tubbo tightens the grip around my hand, an encouraging smile making my heart rate go down. I glance at my shoulder and thigh hovering the needle over the gash.</p><p>" Okay, lets get this over with."</p><p>~ Timeskip ( because I am not going into detail of stitching XD)</p><p>My body was wrecked. I felt exhausted and I ached at the spasms that coursed around my body. Tubbo wiped my blood from my hands with a wet rag before making room for Wilbur to step forward, handing me a glass of water. I gave a grateful smile  taking a sip of the lukewarm liquid, relived at its familiar bland taste. " thanks," I told Wilbur with a small smile before looking a tubbo his face full of regret. I patted tubbos shoulder so when he looked up I gave him a soft smile. " You don't need to feel guilty, its jshlatt's fault, plus it was my decision I don't regret any of it." I pointed out to reassure the younger. He smiles back I just rest my head back down on the pillow and am soon consumed by darkness.</p><p>Wilbur pov~</p><p>Wilbur was pacing back and fourth in the cave looking a little lost. He hears footsteps approach him so he pauses and looks up to see who it was and it was just techno, he lets out a sigh. " Hey techno." He nods back but motions you to follow.</p><p>As your are walking you see that tommy and tubbo are in their respected beds sleeping, <em>must have tired themselves out. </em>He frowned at the thought of them overworking themselves. " Where are we going?" I questioned confused at why we are going down the staircase to the ravine. He doesn't answer just continues walking until we reach a hole in the wall, as he enters I follow after him. My eyes widened <em>What is this?</em> As if he could read my mind he started talking. " We are working on making everyone rooms in pogtopia first, This room is yours we are still renovating but its getting there."</p><p>I couldn't help but stare in awe at the progress everyone has made so far. " This is incredible, we are making great progress soon enough we will be able to overthrow schlatt." Techno hummed in agreement. " This isn't why I brought you here though." I stare at him confused . " Your worried about him too aren't you." Techno looked at me with a small smirk on his face. I just sighed "Of couse i am he is injured and suddenly joined our side what am i supposed to think." I state a little paranoid.</p><p>Techno just gave a small nod in agreement," i hear ya,well.... I'm going to bed cya." he said walking up the stairs to get to bed, leaving me in a room with my thoughts before going to up the stairs to resign as well.</p><p>Once my face landed on the pillow I quickly slipped into deep slumber.</p><p>I awoke to the smell of food. As I opened my eyes and sat up I looked  at the other occupied beds and noticed that dreams was empty. As I enter the main area I see him cooking fish in the furnace. " Morning," he says slightly chipper " Morning, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I ask confused at why he is up.</p><p>"Nah, ill be fine its not that bad." he says showing me his bandaged leg and shoulder," plus I need to see what's going on in 'manburg. he states, as if remembering something he turns to me, " Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"</p><p>" Yeah sure, follow me." I said as I walked to my bag. I grabbed the smallest thing I could find and handed it to him. " Thanks." he said and went to change in some more secluded area.</p><p>By the time he came back everyone was just about waking up, so when I saw him I was surprised at how he made it work. He wore a sleeveless turtleneck,( Dream cut the arms off) A black coat that went to around his knees, some dark brown cargo pants, some knee high boots, and his gloves and mask.</p><p>To say the least he looks pretty decent it fit him well. Dream started walking up to Wilbur " Thanks for letting me use them and sorry for cutting the sleeves am just not that fond on long sleeve shirts." He stated sheepishly while putting his good arm behind his neck. " It's fine and you can keep it." </p><p>"Thanks!" he states with a sudden burst of energy  and started to walk off heading to go grab his sword and head off to do his task. "cya, breakfast should be finished by now in the furnace!" He exclaims before he is gone. As you turn to go start planning you are met with a couple of confused stares at what happend.He just looks at the job at hand in getting breakfast finished.</p><p>" Morning we got a lot to do taday." He states before walking off to plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the second chapter I had fun making it sorry for it being a little shorter then the last I just didn't know how to end the chapter any other way with it running fluid with the next chapter comic up soon! Don't be afraid to leave a comment they are always appreciated!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was pretty busy today. Tommy was working on the rooms with Wilbur, Techno was working on his potato farm, and Tubbo was working on a garden because he wanted some peace and scenery.</p><p>Tubbo sat in the grass staring at the sky thinking what went wrong, it was such a peaceful community, they had their independence, no wars, everyone was happy so how did it take such a turn to where they had to create a whole new colony. He just felt so useless now, he was supposed to be a spy but that failed before it could even start, he really cant do that task anymore because he is not really good at sneaking around so dream probably has to be more careful now especially since he is injured. He gripped the grass fighting back tears, he couldn't cry now he had to be strong and help out the best he can.</p><p>Tubbo stood up and walked back to the cave to help tommy expand. As he was walking he couldn't help but notice the progress of it all they have been expanding pretty quickly  and it made him happy to know they were going to have another home soon. Walking down the all he looks at the potato farm he passes by and techno just nods to him as a greeting so he puts a small smile on and waves. </p><p>Walking farther down the hall he could hear the faint cussing of tommy, he walks faster down the ravine to get to his bestfriend in seek of comfort. He walks into the room with a small smile on his face at the sight of his bestfriend working hard on making the rooms. When tommy notices tubbos presence he smiles " Hey tubbo! What are you doing here?" He askes with a hint of playfulness and curiosity in it.</p><p>" Nothing much just wanted some company.'' He states with a shrug. Tubbo technically was not lying he just didn't tell the full thing. Tommy didn't really believe his statement but let it slide for a bit he nodded and went back to work with the help of tubbo this time in a comfortable silence.</p><p>Dreams pov-</p><p>I was jumping tree to tree when i hear a twig snap below me. I stop in my tracks and dont even try to move all i could do is look down to try and see who it is. I cant really see anything because of the branches but immediately recognize the voice speaking faintly. "We need to move fast who knows where they could be at right now, lets just follow orders and try to find them as fast as possible." George states faintly from the distance.</p><p>It angers him that george it so determined to ruin them when he is on the wrong side of this war so he turns away not even sparing a glance in the direction he went.</p><p>I continue on my treck already knowing they are going the wrong way and try to get to my destination as fast as possible. I see the building in the distance and decide to walk on foot the rest of the way.</p><p>I reach the stone border and enter through the secret entrance below. As i walk through the long underground tunnel i see the ladder at the end and grap it as fast as i can to climb up because of how unstable it usually is.</p><p>Walking down the now familiar hall i reach the room i have been searching for. I reach for my netherite sword in case it was a trap prepared to fight if need be .</p><p>I open the door and am greeted with the person that should be able to help us turn the tabes if we play the right cards.</p><p>"Glad you could come here its nice seeing you again." The man stated with a smile on his face.</p><p>Dream looks up and grins.</p><p>"It sure is, glad to talk to you again, Eret." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eret has now joined.<br/>Hope you like this chapter i wanted to add a twist to this so here ya go!!! Sorry the chapters a bit short again. Dont be afraid to leave a comment i always enjoy reading them.</p><p> </p><p>Also i have an insta for Dream team art if you want to check it out the name is ani_t00nz but you dont have to if you dont want to!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if there are some spelling errors I wanted to get another chapter out. School is taking out so much time in my life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream walked further into the large room cautiously making sure it was not a trap since he could not fully trust anyone here anymore.</p><p>When at reach with Eret he stood still waiting to see if he would make a move, once clear on that he sighed and went straight to the point " Do you have any info regarding jschlatt because we lost Tubbo to be are spy on the inside so I need to know if you have any new info that can help us." Dream said hesitantly unsure if he should be spilling information to someone he is not sure he can trust.</p><p>Eret just smirked and and grabbed something from the inside of his cape and tossed it to dream. Dream looked down and saw it was a book as he was about to open it and take a look but Eret stopped him. " Dont read it now, read it when you are somewhere where no one is looking the information in this book should help you out with future plans. I will keep you updated if any new information pops up.'' Eret states with a small smile on his face. "Go and take down jschlatt for us." Dream smiles and gives Eret a hug before turning and exiting leaving an Eret in his thoughts. <em>I hope they get a move on soon while they still can. </em>Before going back to sit and wait his next order from jschlatt.</p><p>As dream was walking back through the forest he heard a crinkling of leaves near so his first instinct was to jump up the nearest tree and wait, he waited a couple of minuets before he saw two figures walking down the path. His eyes widened at the two and his eyes stared longingly at his " used to be friends" everything was fine before jschlatt came back to la'manburg and ruined everything. Ruined friendships, places that had meaning and just turning everyone against each other. It hurt how everything just changed in the span of a few days.</p><p>He just sighed forgetting why he was in the tree in the first place before he was brought back to reality be familiar voices. " Hello, anyone there we heard rustling around here, we wont hurt you." Sapnap stated and Dream had to hold in a scoff at the obvious lie deciding of staying  in the tree. " Maby it was just an animal c'mon we have to go jschlatt needs us.'' </p><p>"Fine....." And they are gone like that. Dream lets out a sigh he didn't know he was holding, laying back to rest on the tree he feels something nudge his side before remembering the book eret gave him. Taking it out deciding to read it. He flipped to the first page and started reading it.</p><p>
  <em>Hello dream if you are reading this now then you should be safe I hope. Things have been not so great in "manburg" or so they call it jschlatt is planning on taking the walls down and fundy is going to burn the flag in a couple of days. We can do nothing at the moment because of the circumstances of trying to gain his trust since it wont be an easy task. I ask you to stay low for a bit gain resources and just prepare, from what I know jschlatt thinks you are dead from all the damage you took. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This whole process is going to take time to build if we want our land back but know that we will be able to do it. I know I wont be able to do much other then relay information while you guys do the planning and fighting. The information I gave is not much so I am telling you to stay back and  just be ready for what's to come I know all of you can do it we all have our spirits high for you guys. I wish you the best stay safe and stay low I want to see all of you when this is over...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Best of luck, Eret</em>
</p><p>Dream couldn't help but smile at what eret wrote. He jumped down the tree and landed with a soft thud walking the path to their base. Walking back took a little longer then expected because he wanted to make sure that there was no one following him back. The sun was starting to set so he picked up his pace so he wouldn't run into any mobs because his wounds are still healing.</p><p>As he walked into the cave he was greeted with the sight of a tommy running away from Wilbur it was honestly pretty funny to watch until tommy decided to hide behind him and use him as a human shield. "What is even going on here?" he askes between stifled laughs trying to compose himself.  </p><p>"He threw mud at me while I was working!!!" Wilbur states with disbelief. " Yeah and I would do it again!" Tommy points out before he hears a warning noise sounding similar to dodge. Wilbur is already out of the way, before dream can even react the mask is hit with a ball of mud. Dream stands there frozen and everyone freezes at the sudden silence from the masked man.</p><p>They wait a few minuets before dream makes the first move in taking off his mask and staring down at it with a blank face before looking back up at tubbo with an small smile but mischievous glint in his eyes. " Tubbo....care to explain why...?" he asks before placing his stuff down in the corner of the room secretly grabbing a handful of mud .</p><p>Tubbo was a stuttering mess not knowing what to say while tommy is on the floor dyeing of laughter.</p><p>Before tubbo can even get a proper sentence in Dream has already threw a mudball at tubbo which makes tommy laugh even harder before he is hit with one too. Both teens freeze in their tracks before  both of them are preparing an ambush on dream. Soon Wilbur joins still wanting his revenge from tommy.</p><p>The mud war lasts longer then expected because techno soon got dragged in. All of them were a mess but were laughing their hearts out.</p><p>Dream couldn't help but smile at the scene before him everyone was letting loose even if it was for a little bit.</p><p>
  <em>Maby I should hold off showing them the book just for a little bit.</em>
</p><p>He gets up helping everyone with the mess they created before getting ready to prepare for bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope ya all enjoyed this chapter it was honestly so fun to make school sucks but I will be updating the best I can! Stay safe everyone!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little past midnight and everyone was sleeping, well everyone except for one person. Tubbo was sitting outside staring at the stars with a longing look in his eyes. The sky looked so nice and peaceful opposite of the situation happening below.</p><p>Tubbo just sighs trapped in thought.</p><p>
  <em>How come there can never be peace, why does it have to go down in shambles so quick? </em>
</p><p>He pulls his knees closer to his chest just thinking. To lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the approaching figure from the cave until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He puts his hands up in defense but quickly relaxes when his eyes meets a pair of concerned green eyes. </p><p>" Hey tubbs, you ok?" Dream askes in a worried tone.</p><p>" Yeah, I'm fine just looking at the sky.."  He knew dream could probably tell that he was lying but was grateful when he just sat next to him and didn't ask questions.</p><p>" Y'know , I remember when we built our first house here before wars and any problems occurred,'' he sighed fondly " I am sorta glad but not at the same time because if this war didn't happen I wouldn't have met you guys but at the same time I cant help but feel bad because you and tommy are just kids and got dragged into something you shouldn't be in at your age. " Dream wraps an arm around Tubbo. " We will solve this problem and bring you back to a home that you don't have to worry about constantly, I promise." He says almost above a whisper.</p><p>Tubbo cant help but smile at dreams reassurance, it did give him hope that everything would be alright. He leaned his head on Dream and scooched over seeking more comfort from his older brother wanting to ignore his problems for at least a couple of minuets and enjoy the others company.</p><p>They sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours. Before Tubbo broke the silence. "Thank you for everything..." Dream just smiled and ruffled his hair before standing up and reaching his hand out for him to take.</p><p>" Lets go to bed its pretty late and we have a lot to do before our plan can go into action." He says with a small grin on his face.</p><p>" Yeah, lets go." Tubbo takes his hand and they walk back into the cave together.</p><p>Timeskip-</p><p>Techno woke up first surprisingly. He stretched and got dressed getting ready for another day of prepping. As he was getting ready he couldn't help but notice dreams bag in the corner of the room looking neglected. He walked over to the bag and picked it up before a book fell out of it in the process.</p><p>He was not one to peek through peoples stuff but this didn't look like a book dream would really have on him. As he opened the book he quickly noticed that it was meant to look like that to hide the letter that was inside of it.</p><p>Techno was reading the letter and couldn't help but be surprised at how ruthless they were gonna be and so soon in this war. He thought it was a lie at first but knew Eret would not lie about something so serious.</p><p>He continued reading it till the end as he was putting the book away he heard some stirring from where they all slept. " Hey what are you doing up so early?" Dream asked in with a slur because sleep was still looming over him. " Nothing much just picking up and preparing for the day." Techno said in a monotone voice like usual to avoid any suspicion.</p><p>" Well ill be ready in a bit I gotta tell you something anyway." Dream sates while yawing and going to get dressed. Techno heaves a sigh of relief and gets food out for the both of them so they at least wont have to talk on empty stomachs. </p><p>Techno was cooking some fish for them both when Dream emerged from the other room in his usual outfit. "Hey, lets eat the food by the river so I can talk to you there in private." Dream said with a hint of worry in his voice. Techno just shrugged." Sure, lead the way."</p><p>Walking through the forest was always a stress reliever because of how beautiful it always looked in the daytime. As he and dream reached the lake they sat by the rocks eating in comfortable silence watching the fish swim freely. Techno was the one to break the silence.</p><p>" So what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>"You already read the letter didn't you." Dream asked not with any hint of anger in his tone just understanding. Techno stiffened at those few words that slipped out of his mouth "Yeah...''.</p><p>" Since you are the only one who read the book as of now might as well tell you some of the plan I made." Dream said slightly muffled due to the chunk of fish he ate. " Oh yeah and don't tell anyone."</p><p>" Sure ok." he states prepared for what the masked man is about to tell him.</p><p>" So it starts with-''</p><p>Tommy pov- ( Heheh cliffhanger)</p><p>Everyone was up and doing their respective jobs minus techno and dream because they went somewhere probably hunting so we didn't put much much worry on it. We already made Wilbur's office so he was in there doing whatever, while me and Tubbo were adding railings to the staircase so no one falls. Even though they were working on the staircase the silence was a little unexpected from the shorter, he tried to bring up a conversation a couple of times but it ended just as quickly.</p><p>" Hey Tubbo, you sure your ok?" The other boy stiffened before relaxing." Yeah I am still just trying to settle in." Tommy knew he wasn't technically lying. "Ah I hear ya it will get better over time I am sure of it!" Tommy flashes a smile to reassure his best friend Tubbo he may be scared or concerned right now but everyone in this cave was a family for all of them so he had not doubt they would be fine. He may be an ass sometimes but that's just how he is, he doesn't really mean it and they all know that he cares for everyone here and that wont change.</p><p>Tommy is sure that they would be fine he had no doubt in that, they had each other and they would push through. Like come on they have Dream and Technoblade some of the best fighters here and if they were to team they would be a force to recon with, plus they had Wilbur a great leader that would for sure bring them to victory they just need more time and supplies and he was sure they would be okay.</p><p>They all just had to hope and look out for each other they would be fine....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoy this chapter I wanted to add more perspectives to the book so here it his I really liked writing this chapter and sorry if there are typos. I love all the support I have been getting recently and love all the comments you write to me they all mean so much and just make my day better! Stay safe everyone love ya!!!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking back with Techno was peaceful you don’t need words for there to be a comfortable silence and he knew that. As they head into the cave the are met with a usual sight of Tommy and Tubbo having fun while adding the railings to the steps. Dream hands techno the bucket of fish they caught while talking, Techno sees that Dreams hands are shaking not sure from anticipation are nervousness he gives a nod of reassurance none the less.</p><p>Dream just smiles and starts walking to Wilbur’s office with the book in hand ready to spill the disturbing news on the poor general. He knocks on the door that was just recently built waiting for permission to enter not wanting to disturb him from work. Once he gets the go ahead he stiffly walks in.</p><p>“Hello dream, do you need something?” Wilbur asks confused at why dream would need him at this time especially in the day since he is known for spying at this time.</p><p>Dream fidgets with the spine of the book not wanting to give away his uneasiness. “ Uh...yeah I got some information on their plans and thought you might want to read it…”</p><p>“Read it?’’ Confused Wilbur looks down at the book dream is fiddling with in his hands.</p><p>“Yeah I got some information from a source I am not stating as of yet but thought I should let you know of the events that are going to be happening in the near future.” He says with more confidence in his voice then last time.</p><p>“That’s great! Thank you on the update.” Wilbur gets out of his seat to take the book from Dream with a little bit of joy in his step. He stops in front of Dream to get the book, as he hands it to Wilbur and he starts reading it he can feel his nervousness rise again the longer he waits and sees Wilbur’s expression turn from happy, to confused, then to a hint of anger and sadness.</p><p>Wilbur backs up a bit shaking his head in disbelief. “ Why? This shouldn’t be resolved like this couldn’t they do this another way?!”</p><p>Dream just drops his head a bit understanding to an extent. He would never truly understand because he was never originally part of La’manburg. All he could do was be there for them and try to help them all to the best of his ability.</p><p>He pulls Wilbur into a hug the best he can with their height difference. Rubbing soothing circles on him back in an effort to calm the distressed man.</p><p>“I have an idea but I may be gone for I day or two if that’s alright?” He can feel Wilbur stiffen after he askes but soon relaxes.</p><p>“Sure I trust you enough just be sure to come back to all of us.’’ Wilbur says to Dreams surprise. He cant help but smile at how Wilbur is starting to trust him more and more.</p><p>“Thanks…” He whispers genuinely before detaching from the hug and walking out to go pack a bag leaving Wilbur to ponder their next move.</p><p>Packing was the easy thing saying goodbye was going to be the harder part. He understood it would only be for about two days but it still hurt leaving at any time.</p><p>Dream just sighs finishing up his packing. Tommy and Tubbo walk up to him once he settles the bag on his back. Tubbo runs up to him and gives him a hug while Tommy is at his side.</p><p>“Be safe Big man.” Tommy says with a little bit of concern lacing his voice.</p><p>Dream just chuckles while ruffling his head and returning the hug Tubbo was giving him.</p><p>“Don’t worry ill be back soon I just have to settle a few things.”</p><p>“You better we will be waiting for you.”</p><p>Dream nods and detaches himself from Tubbo. He starts heading out waving goodbye to everyone before making a run for it wanting to make it to his destination before it turns dark.</p><p>The closer he got to his destination the more the ring on his finger felt heavier.</p><p>He made it to where he wanted and pressed the button to enter the base unsure if anyone was in here. Once he realized the area was clear he started looking around to see if there was anything out of place. He reached the room he was so familiar with and couldn’t help but smile longingly.</p><p>Reaching his bedside dresser and picked up the picture frame he placed there not long ago before all the events happened. He could still remember the nervousness in his fiancés voice when he asked for his hand in marriage. It was really I night to remember.</p><p>To caught up in his memories he didn’t notice the presence by the door.</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>He whipped his head around so fast he thought his neck would break.</p><p>“Fundy, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>His eyes softened placing the picture frame down and making his way towards his fiancé. “I missed you so much.” Pursing his lips debating asking the next question. “What made you choose their side?” The air grew tense between the two. Dream just stood there fiddling with the ring on his finger waiting for an answer.</p><p>Fundy didn’t answer he just pulled Dream into a tight embrace. “There are some things that I can’t explain at the moment but trust me when I say that I am on your side and wish I could do something to help you guys.” He whispers in dreams hair before planting a kiss on his head.</p><p>Dream nuzzles his face in his shoulder. "I will always trust you but we do have to clear up a few things.”</p><p>The two stood there not wanting to move away from the other. As much as dream wanted to stay in the comforting embrace he knew he needed to settle some issues about the whole problem at hand.</p><p>“I am going to start some coffee settle in you just got back from a who knows how long walk and we still have talk.” Fundys says detaching himself and walking out before he can get an answer.</p><p>Dream just sighs going to prepare for the talk anxious and hoping it wont go down hill……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fundy now enters XD. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I was stuck at what to do at some parts but managed to create something. Comments are always appreciated.</p><p>Check out my discord server to just talk or ask question!  https://discord.gg/veaeqqT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream strolled out of the room once he fully cleaned his wounds and changed into some clothes. He went to the kitchen where Fundy was making them both coffee and chose to sit at the table and wait for him to finish. The nice calming fragrance of coffee filled his nose and he couldn't help but smile at the soothing scent. </p><p>After a few minutes of waiting for the coffee to finish Fundy came back with two steaming cups and handed one to him. Dream hummed his thanks and took a sip of the warm beverage. </p><p>"Let's go talk in the living room." </p><p>Dream nodded and followed Fundy to their destination. Sighing at the eerie silence that lingered between them both. He understood the severity of the situation at hand but he couldn't help but wish he could be a little less tense. </p><p>Deciding to break the silence placing his cup down on the table Dream finally decided to ask the question that has been on his mind since he read the message that Eret had given him. "Do you seriously plan on burning the flag and destroy the walls....?'' He whispers not wanting to make an even more tense atmosphere.</p><p>Silence filled the room for what felt like hours before Fundy decided to answer.</p><p>"Yes, yes I do."</p><p>"Why? Of all things though?"</p><p>"I wish I could tell you but right now is not the time I really do wish I could though."</p><p>Dream just sighs and decided not to pester anymore. " Just promise to tell me later on. I don't want to have to worry about you constantly and the decisions you make."</p><p>Fundy just smiles. "Sure thing babe, I promise."</p><p>Feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulder he smiles and scoots closer to his lover wanting to be as close to him as he can. It's not easy to only being able to see the one you love on the other side of the battlefield. All he could do was wait and hope that this whole problem comes to an end soon.</p><p>Fundy wraps an arm around Dreams shoulder to not only try and comfort Dream but himself as well. Nothing more needed to be said as they both sit in silence enjoying each others company for the rest of the night. Two cups of coffee now cold resting on the table....</p><p>
  <span class="u">Tommys pov-</span>
</p><p>Tommy was walking back to Pogtopia with Tubbo after a long day of gathering supplies, he decided to take the longer rout because he could feel an unwelcome presence around them and he knew it was someone that was not part of their group.</p><p>There was something in the tree. It was difficult to tell from the ground, but Tommy could see movement. He squinted his eyes and peered in the direction of the movement, trying to decipher exactly what he had spied. The more he peered, however, the more he thought it might be a figment of his imagination. Nothing seemed to move until the moment he began to take his eyes off the tree. Then in the corner of his eye, he would see the movement again </p><p>He tried to ignore it for a bit thinking it was an animal at first but the more they walked the more his suspicions just grew bigger and bigger.</p><p>"Hey Tommy you okay you have been dozing off quite a bit?" Tubbo asked with a hint of concern and curiosity in his voice.</p><p>Tommy doesn't say anything and just whispers to Tubbo out of earshot of anyone around them.<em> We are being followed on my count we run ok? </em>Tubbo just nods but makes it look like he is nodding his head to a tune to not raise any suspicions to the mysterious person.</p><p>Tommy counted. <em>One</em>. He could hear the steps coming closer. <em>Two</em>. Puffs of breath could be seen coming from his mouth. <em>Three</em>. He darted for it grabbing Tubbos hand. He didn't want to lead this random person chasing them to base so he pushed on a little faster observing his surrounding looking for spots to hide, looking around a little longer he spotted a bush that seemed like it would fit both of them. He dashed to it dragging Tubbo down with him.</p><p>The spot was perfect for camouflage. At least that's what he thought when he picked the spot. He couldn't imagine that anyone would ever be able to see them in these surroundings. So there he sat, confident that they were hidden from the world and safe from danger. They both held their breath as they heard footsteps and the crunching of leaves around them.</p><p>Waiting a few minuets before they could clear that the area was safe, they slowly start to make their way out unsure if they wait a little longer or go to the base with the chance of it getting found. Deciding the latter they walk around as quiet as possible but this time with their weapons drawn.</p><p>Once they found the coast clear they made a run for it unsure if whatever that was would come back again. They made it back to Pogtopia in record time out of breath. Wilbur and Techno were cooking by the time they made it back. Wilbur walked up to them with concern written on his face.</p><p>"What happened? Why are you out of breath, are you injured? Explain." As Wilbur was checking them over for injures Tommy started to explain the whole situation and the predicament they were in.</p><p>"There was some random person trying to follow us back to base, I noticed half way through so me and Tubbo made a run for it as he got closer. I think we got rid of him so we made a dart to the base." Tommy finished while catching his breath. Techno handed them both a glass of water to rehydrate themselves from all the running.</p><p>" We will talk about this more in my office later incase there are any prying ears. For now lets just eat and get both of your energies up." He said handing them both some steak.</p><p>They both said their thanks before digging into their food. Tommy couldn't stop thinking of the mysterious figure that was watching them. They seemed so familiar he just couldn't place his finger on it. For now he will rest up and worry about it later its too late and risky to go and check now. He hopes dream is okay wherever he is.</p><p>
  <span class="u">????? Pov-</span>
</p><p><em>Did you find them yet?</em> </p><p>A muffled noise came from the com in the persons ear.</p><p>"Yes, they are closer then we thought." They said from the tree they were perched on observing the cave from the distance.</p><p>
  <em>Good are plan can go into action sooner then expected. Great work you can come back to base and tell me in more detail.</em>
</p><p>"Yes sir." They said before using the trees to make it to their destination.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like this chapter I had to finish this a little later then expected because of school but other then that hope ya enjoy. I love reading all your comments and the support I am getting from you all it really means a lot! Love you all stay safe!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream knew what he was supposed to do. That had been apparent from the beginning. That was what made the choice so difficult. What he was supposed to do and what he would do were not the same. This would have been fine if he were willing to face the inevitable consequences, but he wasn't. Its just not easy having people you want to save on both sides. He already chose Pogtopia and he was going to stay with them until the end, its just difficult but he knew everything would be fine soon.</p><p>He already spent the last day catching up with his fiancé and just enjoying his company, now its time for him to head off.  Dream gave one last kiss to Fundy, it was a soft lingering kiss as if he was afraid to depart from him. Once he let go he walked off not looking back afraid if he did he would run back into his lovers arms and not want to leave. No goodbyes needed to be said they knew they would see each other again soon.</p><p>Walking through the woods always reminded him of his childhood and the times he spent with George and Sapnap. There was a time when he would have embraced the change that was coming. In his youth, he sought adventure and the unknown, but that had been years ago. He wished he could go back and learn to find the excitement that came with change but it was all just arguments and war now it was kind of depressing to think about.</p><p>As Dream continued onto his trek to Pogtopia Unaware of the person following him until he felt a sting in his cheek from an arrow whizzing past him. He pauses in his step not even looking back already knowing the person behind him just by the weapon choice.</p><p>"George."</p><p>"Dream."</p><p>Nothing was said as both of them waited for the other to make the next move. Dream observing his surrounding, he noticed so trees close by the he could clime faster then George could move. Looking for other options to no avail finding none he darts to the tree he hears arrows being shot trying to catch him but to no avail. He treks up the tree and grabs his axe that was secured on his back. Jumping tree to tree as quietly as he can so he can get a good spot to aim.</p><p>He loved his best friend he really did and he didn't want to hurt him but he knew he had to slow him down continuing to look around he remembered he had rope in his bag, grabbing it and putting it on his belt for better access. To bad he made a little to much movement to where George could hear, deciding to take aim at the tree prepared for dream to pop out at any moment.</p><p>"Ohhh Dreammmm~"</p><p> Gently placing his bag down he crouches more so he can have more speed and control. Not even waiting a second he lunges out of the tree ready to attack. George shoots his arrow but Dream is faster and it only skims his side. Dream  lands on George with a thud holding his axe at his neck while throwing his bow out of reach so he cant try and shoot him again.</p><p>"Don't move." Placing the axe closer so he knows he wasn't joking.</p><p>Dream had so many questions he wanted to ask but he didn't have much time to ask all of them so he debated on the important ones.</p><p>"Why... why choose them of all people?"</p><p>He asked the question even though he didn't really want to hear the answer. It was a no-win situation since he already knew. If George told the truth, he would get confirmation of his worst fears. If he lied, he'd know that he wasn't who he thought he was which would be almost as bad. Yet he asked the question anyway and waited for his answer.</p><p>Silence overtook both of them, Dream decided to tie Georges arms and legs up so he wouldn't try to attack. Dream sat their waiting for an answer from his best friend who just turned his head to the side to look everywhere but at him. </p><p>He just sighed knowing that the brunet was not going to speak anytime soon. He placed his axe back down and started to untie his friends feet.</p><p>"I am only untying your feet so you can make it back safely."</p><p>Dream understood they were enemies in this war but he wasn't cruel. He wouldn't go to limits to where he leaves someone stranded and defenseless to fight off mobs alone.</p><p>He grabbed his back and placed it securely on his back not wanting to lose any of its contents before starting to head off. Taking one last glance at George before giving him a small smile .</p><p> "I'll see you around George, stay safe." He says softly before walking off into the shadows.</p><p>By the time Dream made it back to base it was already starting to get dark. As he walked through the door he was greeted by Tubbo tackling him as a greeting, he lost his balance for a second before supporting his weight and Tubbos.</p><p>"Nice to see you too." He chuckles ruffling the boys hair before placing him down.</p><p>He looked around noticing that Wilbur and Techno weren't there <em>probably off farming potato's and planning.  </em>He shrugged before placing his stuff down in the corner of the room. Feeling tired and ready to hit the hay he started getting ready for bed before he felt a tug at his shirt.</p><p>Confused he turned around and saw a flustered tommy looking like he was debating something. He waited patiently waiting for him to collect the right words.</p><p>"Can...can I talk to you for a second."</p><p>Not sure where this was going he just nodded his head. "Sure what do you need?"</p><p>Tommy said nothing and just grabbed his hand and lead him outside. Stumbling in his steps not expecting the sudden movement pulls himself together and walk in pace with the younger. Once they made it outside he was hit with a cool breeze before he saw tommy go to sit in the grass and look up at the sky. Walking over and sitting next to the teen he could tell something was up by how his face was scrunched up in thought.</p><p>"Hey what's u-" </p><p>"I want you to train me and Tubbo.'' Tommy interrupted before Dream could even finish his sentence.</p><p>Now Dream was really confused. "What? Why Ask so suddenly?" He was really lost the kid already possessed a lot of skill for his age. He's not really sure why this was brought up so suddenly.</p><p>Tommy seeming to sense the confusion continued. " The other night when you were gone there was this presence that was following us, I'm glad I noticed it before hand because as we started running it was chasing us. If we didn't hide we would have probably been caught, after that encounter it made me realize how much I have to learn from fighting to stealth and since you work in majority of that I want you to help us."</p><p>Dream sighed understanding where the blond was coming from he just sighed. "I can show you the ropes a bit, " he paused debating the next words "but I will only show you the things you need to know because you are still just a child I want you to at least have some sort of childhood."</p><p>Tommy just scoffs "Alright big man."</p><p>"Is there anything else you need?"</p><p>As if remembering something tommy coughs "Uh-yeah, I have a question."</p><p>"Shoot." He says laying back in the grass to look at the stars deciding to take his mask off.</p><p>Tommy just nods trying to form how to ask. "So uh you know how you had like this leader role on in your land?"</p><p>Dream just hums in acknowledgment for him to continue.</p><p>"Well-how, how did you do it, I get I am the right hand man but it doesn't seem like I am doing much. I want to make a difference and know I had an impact on at least something."</p><p>Now it was Dreams turn to scoff raising himself on his elbows. "You kidding me tommy have you not seen yourself. Your only sixteen and have already had a big impact on this war. I say that's a pretty big achievement. But if you really want my opinion then you decide what you want to do in life, but I suggest doing something that creates. Something that leaves a tangible thing once you're done. That way even after you're gone, you will still live on in the things you created."</p><p>Tommy just nodded falling back into the grass next to the unmasked man. Turning his head he was met with green eyes staring at his with such fondness. Tommy flushed and turned his head not used to the affection he was being given. Dream just chuckled deciding to sit up in the process helping tommy up.</p><p>He pulled Tommy into a warm embrace. " I will make sure that this gets handled and help you in any way I can. I am always here for you if you ever need help." He pulls away and ruffles the youngers hair picking his mask on and heading to the door. "Lets head back in before the rest of them start worrying."</p><p>All Tommy can do is nod a follow the him back in feeling much lighter then before. Dream really had a way with words that made him feel like everything would be ok. He never though he would see dream as an older brother figure but here he is seeking comfort from the older man. It made him chuckle at how much has changed since the election. For now he will enjoy the presence of everyone in Pogtopia and wait for the day where they rise and have a peaceful community again.... </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter I am working on making the chapters longer for you all, If there are any mistypes please let me know so I can fix them and thank you for all the support I have been getting on this book lately its amazing I love reading the comments you all put out! Love you all and hope you are staying safe!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning and Dream and Wilbur were discussing plans in his office. Well not discussing more like arguing he was pretty sure that everyone was awake due to the both of them. The conversation started pretty good they started sharing information until Wilbur had told him the plan and what he wanted Dream to do.</p><p>He knew what he was supposed to do. That had been apparent since the beginning of this meeting. That was what made the choice so difficult. What he was supposed to do and what he would do were not the same. This would have been fine if he were willing to face the inevitable consequences, but he wasn’t.</p><p>Dream sighed. "So your telling me to kidnap George and use him as a token...?" It was kind of funny how Wilbur though that he would agree so easily to kidnapping his bestfriend.</p><p>"Yes Dream! We could have the upper hand it would be fantastic!"</p><p>Indescribable oppression, which seemed to generate in some unfamiliar part of his consciousness, filled his whole being with a vague anguish. It was like a shadow, like a mist passing across his soul's summer day. It was strange and unfamiliar; it was a mood.</p><p>"Wilbur I'm not sure I ca-"</p><p>"But you have too! Its the only way!"</p><p>Dream froze at that last sentence there were other ways that this could done. He was glad that his mask was covering his face or Wilbur would have seen the growing anger on his face. Dream said nothing and just turned around leaving the room and slamming the door behind him in a fume. Everyone saw him stomp out of the Generals office they all exchanged worried looks for the masked man. Dream left the cave needing to cool some steam.</p><p>Here he was walking back through the forest again debating life choices. He let his feet take his wherever at the moment not really caring about where the destination would lead. Looking down to see a familiar pathing from before and looks up. He was expecting to see the walls of "Manburg" still up but instead the sight was replaced by his fiancé slowly tearing the walls down. He didn't think that they were gonna start renovating the area this soon. This changed everything they would have to make a change of plans.</p><p>Not wanting to waste any more time he started sprinting through the forest to try and get Wilbur. Running for a bit until he could see the cave in the clearing is made him go faster. Bursting through the door while panting was not the best thing to do since it seemed to startle everyone.</p><p>"Where's Wilbur?" </p><p>confused Tommy and Tubbo just pointed to his office. Speed walking to the door he barged in not caring if he knocked or not.</p><p>"Wilbur Fundy started sooner then expected..." </p><p>At this statement Wilbur's eyes widen rushing to his coat and heading to the area that was once called La'manburg. Wilbur was rushing to the scene Dream not too far behind. Making it to the destination Dream took note of how Wilbur completely froze, mouth gaping at the scene in front of him. Dream realized that he forgot to tell Wilbur that Fundy was tearing the walls down. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as reassurance and for him to not go do something stupid.</p><p>"My son, my son is taking the walls down, the walls we built all of us." He says above a whisper. Dream cant do anything but stare at the man next to him with sympathy. The only thing he could really do at the moment was just be there for him.</p><p>They watched for a little longer not knowing really what else to do at this point. Looking up at the sky he noticed the orange hues that were starting to engulf the sky. He just sighed patting Wilbur's back.</p><p>"Come on Wil we got to go before it gets dark we didn't bring any weapons with us."</p><p>Seeming to get out of the trance he saw Wilbur nod before heading back into the forest. When they reached the base they saw Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno were chatting and relaxing. Dream smiled before approaching the trio.</p><p>"Tommy, Tubbo." Hearing their names they turned to the direction of where the noise came from.</p><p>"Tomorrow we start training." He says with a grin. He sees Tommy and Tubbo look and each other with confusion before they realize what he meant and immediately got excited.  </p><p>"It would be wise to go to bed now and catch up on rest now tomorrow is going to be a long and difficult day." </p><p>The two teens scramble to their feet giving a mock salute before heading off to where the beds are. All Dream can do is sigh and chuckle at their antics deciding it would be best if he went to bed as well if he was going to train to hyper teens tomorrow.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter I was kind of stumped on writing this chapter not really knowing how to end it so I ended it early so that there is a longer chapter next time. So yeah sorry XD hope you liked the chapter. Love reading all the comments from you all it makes me so happy that so many of you like reading what I write!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of swords clashing could be heard not far from Pogtopia but in a field around that area. If you were to get close enough you could see that the two teens were doing a 2v1 against Dream, they both had a good pace going on but it was sloppy and their positioning needed work. </p><p>Dream backed up a bit and put his axe in a resting position while raising one hand to halt the two teens who looked confused at the sudden stop in training. Dream just sighed before taking his mask off and placing it to the side. He put the axe on the holder behind his back and walked up to the two. "Both of your stances are wrong the way you hold yourself in a fight can have a very big impact on the outcome." Putting his hand on Tommys shoulder he started to instruct him on how it should be.</p><p>"Keep your stance wide, keep your body lower, as your moving forward balance is the key." Stepping back from tommy he goes in front of him a gets his stance ready. He places his right foot "Right foot, left foot." Tommy goes to placing his left foot ready to fight. "Now go even faster," At this point they had their weapons drawn with metal clashing metal Tommy who was losing his ground looks back for soft landing falls back into the grass giving dream access to place his axe in front of tommy. "As your moving back word keep your eyes on me.''</p><p>Tommy just huffs and dusts himself off getting up to try again mumbling too himself. "Keep my stance wide, keep my body lower, as I'm moving forward-" "Concentrate." He looks up and sees dream with a smirk stance ready in front of him. "Right foot, left foot-" "Yes but put you whole body into it," Hitting weapons back to back at this point dream continued. "Everything you have, everything you are, you have to give on the battle field, where everything is chaos and you have nothing but the way you feel your strategy and a sword," Tommy uses more force and dream goes on defense and smiles. "Just think about the life you'll have together after the war that's how you know you can win." Using more force then before Tommy falters to the sudden strength used and falls. </p><p>Dream offers a hand that Tommy gratefully accepts.  "You did good just keep practicing that and once you have succeeded in that I may teach you a trick or two I learnt myself." Winking at the other before walking to Tubbo to place a hand on his shoulder and give him a soft smile. "Deep down you know you weren't built for fighting  but that doesn't meant you aren't prepared to try," Placing a sword in his hand and walking to the area across from him getting his stance ready. "What they don't know is your real advantage, when you live for someone your prepared to die." Flashback of all the times he was on the blink of death and how painful it was not wanting the others teens to face this pain as well. </p><p>Tubbos stance was great the problem he had though was his grip on the sword like it was about to slip out of his hands at any moment. He did a couple more rounds before he called it a day fighting both of them separately multiple times was tiring he was sure the other two were tired too. Walking over to his bag he pulled out three flasks handing them off to the teens and picked his mask up placing it on the side of his head. The sun was still high in the sky and the breeze was more them appreciated in this weather.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo deciding to sit next to the older. Both boys were tired and sore and just plain out confused at how Dream didn't even look the least bit exhausted. </p><p>"Hey Big D where did you learn to fight like that its insane!" All Dream did was give a breathy chuckle at the teens antics not sure if he should tell them just yet it wasn't the happiest story to hear and the last thing they needed was more negativity when they are already in a war. "Maby later ill be able to tell you." He gave a nervous smile not sure if the teen would just accept that because...its well.....tommy. To his surprise Tommy just hummed accepting that Dream was not comfortable sharing that with them yet so the trio just sat there in a comfortable silence enjoying the breeze that went through their hair.</p><p>They sat there for around another thirty minutes before they thought that it would be a good idea to start heading back to base to help the others back there. The walk was not long like usual which was a good thing about their base it was far enough to not be detected but close enough to not have to travel too far. Dream checked his inventory to make sure he wasn't losing anything before closing off and entering the base with the two teens by his side.</p><p>He expected to see no one when they entered the base but to his surprise Wilbur was sitting there Seeming to have waited for them to come back from their training. "Nice to see you taking a break." He says placing his bag down on the side.</p><p>"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something in my office."</p><p>As this was said tension slowly filled the room. Tommy and Turbo just looked at each other remembering the argument that took place yesterday not really sure if they were prepared to see a pissed of Dream again. Nothing was said as Dream stood from his crouched position standing up straight not even turning his head to look at Wilbur.</p><p>"You can state it here we're all on the same team nothing to hide here." At this comment Wilbur tensed looking at the teens that were to their left then back at Dream again. "I don't think that would be a very wise-"</p><p>"State it here or I won't even bother to listen I am still pretty mad at the stupid comment you stated the last time we talked." In reality he wasn't really that mad he just didn't want to deal with that fighting again he hates fighting with the people he is allied with.</p><p>"Well uh-okay...so word has it that you have a stash of TNT is that right?" More and more confidence seemed to build up in Wilbur's voice as he continued to speak making dream slightly cautious at to why he would ask such a question in the first place.</p><p>"That would be correct, why ask?" </p><p>"Ah well ill be needing all of it." Sputtering to try and find words to what was just said. Who would need that much TNT that amount could blow up literally anything. "What for." He couldn't just give up that large of a supply of TNT just because it was requested. </p><p>"To blow up la'manburg why else." The room turned eerily silent no one knowing what to do. Tommy was the first to break the silence with a tone so full of rage even Dream was surprised. "Are you kidding me Wilbur?! The place we worked so hard to build you just want it gone like that?! Are you insane that's the most stupid thing I have ever heard and I have heard a lot of stupid things in my life! "</p><p>Wilbur deciding to ignore the blond looked a dream with a sadistic smile as if already thinking he won it all. "Come on dream together we could blow it up! Let me be your vessel! We could do great things we just have to find a proper time to blow it up!" Dream never looked more confused in his life. <em>Why would he want to ruin something he worked so hard for?</em></p><p>"Don't do it Dream me and you know its not right!!!" Turning he sees tommy with tears in his eyes. Of all the times he has seen Tommy battle he has never seen him cry so seeing him in this state made his heart ache in sympathy for the kid. He just give a reassuring smile before looking back at Wilbur who was looking at the teen in disbelief before turning back to face Dream.  </p><p>"What do you say Dream do you accept." Holding his hand out expecting dream to agree with him and looking as if he had just won the lottery. All dream did was look at Wilbur with pity and placed a sad smile on his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry  Wil but I'm going to have to decline your offer..." Wilbur looked at him in confusion then disbelief. "You cant be serious?! This is a great plan and you of all people I thought would accept it? Why?"</p><p>"Because people have can have a change of heart and I preferred La'manburg over "Manburg" plus I don't want everyone dyeing we can find a better solution to this." </p><p>"no No NO! We could solve this here and now just hand me the TNT!!!"</p><p>"Again I have to refuse I won't do it." At this point Wilbur was glaring daggers at him. "Fine if you can't help me ill do it by myself!"</p><p>Dream just sighs as he sees Wilbur walk away from him. Tommy walks up to dream placing a hand on his should giving a small smile. All he could do was give back a weary smile not sure what to do at the moment and not really wanting to know what Wilbur was planning.</p><p>Walking back to his things and placing them in the proper spot all he can do is groan as he has to create a whole separate plan now, the headache he is gonna have is not gonna leave him in a very happy mood tomorrow but its best to plan ahead.</p><p>He goes and makes himself a cup of tea before going to his area to start planning.......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I referenced the song "Do it for her" for the fighting scene because it popped up in my recommended on YouTube so I was like why not XD<br/>I am thinking about posting once a week because I want to work on making the chapters longer. Sorry if there are some spelling errors I'm too lazy to check right now ill go over it later but for now hope ya all enjoy it!!!!!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never would he have thought that planning out for a war would be this hard. Back then all he had to do was battle while not having much at risk, now it just a whole different field so much more is on the line and he has to keep that in mind. Slowly sipping his tea he continues to write down resources needed and the people they have as well as their abilities.</p><p>Tubbo was not that bad with the sword he could be better if his fear to kill but who was he to say he had to force the kid to kill. He also noticed the Tubbo had some talent for shooting he has seen him shoot to get food for them from a pretty far distance which was impressive. If he could teach Tubbo a few tips and tricks to shooting and having a better chance of accuracy he would be a force to reckon with, the kid could be good if he wanted but he knew the poor boy wasn't for it going only as far as to injure never to kill. Smiling at how far the kid has come and how much he has grown over the time here. He could make a pretty good defensive fighter protecting with the bow.</p><p>Tommy was great with a sword or axe the kid truly did have a talent for fighting and anyone could see it. The kid was like a spark of electricity of a flame in a dark room surprising anyone he comes by, he remembers the first time he met him arrogant and energetic he would be lying if he said it didn't remind him of himself when he was younger. The kid just needed a bit more training with how to defend with a shield and not react so easily to insults that are spat at him to temp the kid to make the first move. He could see tommy doing great things when he was older with the right guidance he would make a great leader when he was older no doubt in his mind he just needed a push in the right direction. Tommy would be more on the offence side with his force and energy he could be pretty good in taking down the enemies with Tubbo watching his back.</p><p>Technoblade was not a man to mess with he knows that first hand. Sure he was strong and even matched with him but Techno had a bulkier build compared to his lean one. The man was a war machine and one of the best players he knows. He specialized with mostly swords and fishing rods so he was good with offence and defense. With the rate techno was working at now there is no doubt that he will be stacked for the war. There is not really much he should worry about with him because he didn't need defending but if he did he had the pinkets back whenever. Dream has a feeling that techno will choose the more offence route because that is just how he rolls so he is not gonna complain.</p><p>Wilbur, he was not really sure where to place him because of his mental stability at the moment. The man wasn't that good in battle either so he was not sure where he could place him all he can do is place him on the side right now. He thought about asking him for a moment but decided not too. He was just confused on the mans sudden twist in ideas so quick not sure where it came from. Why would he even think about destroying the place he worked so hard to get with everyone from la'manburg just to give up so easily and brush off blowing the place up like its nothing. He will be on standby unsure if he could even help them at the moment.</p><p>Sitting back in his chair and reviewing what he jotted down he hums out of happiness that he is almost finished he just need ideas on how to get supplies and better strats that they could use to their advantage. Going to take another sip of his tea only to find the cup empty of its contents he just sighs and sits up ready to make another one. The lights around Pogtopia were dimmed so he just took that time to assume everyone was fast asleep. He walked as quietly as he could to what they called their kitchen area and poured so water in his cup as well as some tea leaves and put it in the furnace to heat up for a bit. After about two minuets he carefully took his tea out not wanting to drop it or spill in on himself and waking everyone up. After a few attempts of taking the leaves out of his tea he heard footsteps rounding the corner, at that he was confused at who would be up this late at night? Morning? Whatever time it was at the moment until he saw the face of the person who emerged into the room with dirt and sweat covering him.</p><p>At this point he wasn't surprised that Techno was still up this late but Techno didn't feel the same when he stopped in his tracks to just stare at him for a bit before walking over to get a cup himself. The silence was comfortable and neither of them minded the company. As techno was filling his glass with water he decided to break the silence with a " Why are you up so late?". At this Dream almost choked on the tea he was sipping to look at the other with disbelief. "I could be asking you the same thing." Cracking a smile at the other Techno just shrugged and continued to sip his drink. </p><p>It wasn't long before they finished their drinks and started to head off to their own rooms to gets the little rest that they can. Before Dream makes it to his room though he spots Tommy and Tubbos room he stared at it a little longer then necessary before deciding to check on the two. He opens the door slowly to see the two youngest sleeping peacefully in their own beds. The first thing he notices when he walks over is how much younger they look when they are sleeping its good too see them relax once in a while. He feels bad just knowing that the two are so young and stuck in this war with them.</p><p>He kneels down beside both beds and pulls the covers over Tubbo who seemed to have strewn them all over the place and then brushes the hair out of Tommys face. He really wishes that they didn't have too be at war but the world is a cruel place and he learnt that the hard way. All he can do is teach them all he can so they live and have a proper childhood. Standing back up and heading to the door he takes one last look at the two and starts heading to his chambers with hope to get some sleep to gather some of the supplies they will need.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again!!! Sorry that its short and that the chapter took longer to get out school has been stressful with all the assignments and everything but I will try not to take that long to post it will probably only happen once and awhile. You guys are all great! Over 11,000 hits and almost 600 kudos thank you all so much!!! It really means a lot too me that so many of you enjoy my writing and thank you all for the sweet comments! Love you all and hope your staying safe.&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uhhhhh hello long time no see! <br/>Just wanted to let you know that ill be updating hopefully soon sorry i left on a long hiatus without a warning school has gotten to me latley and stressing me out but i hope to get on it soon because i miss writing this book! I hope you all understand but im sure ill update soon for yall ill be deleting this when the next chapter is posted. Sorry again ill see you next chapter! </p><p>- Apple :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>